U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,160,086 and 5,641,120 disclose methods and apparatus for forming a lighted laminar flow fluid stream.
However, neither of these references disclose means for varying the direction, inclination or duration of the fluid stream.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,526,341; 2,759,731; 3,342,492; 3,362,713disclose water pistols and cannons used as amusement devices. But these references do not involve trunnion support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,900 discloses a method and apparatus for cleaning an air conditioner with a water cannon having an air gun therein for explosively discharging a quantity of water to dislodge sludge in the air conditioner. But it is not supported on a trunnion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,256 discloses a water cannon mounted on a vehicle such as an armored car with a trunnion for controlling crowds of unruly people. But this device is not at all for amusement, and does not disclose the trunnion stops to prevent undue horizontal and vertical azimuth bearing of the cannon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,852 discloses a trunnion having stops to control vertical azimuth bearing of a gun and a torsion bumper stop for absorbing shock loads as the gun nears the limits of its upward and downward motion. But this not a water cannon or an amusement device.